User Plan/A Anonymous Law Enforcer
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT CONSULTING ME ON MY USER PAGE Ok so just for those of you who don't know: * I live in New Zealand * I don't own a gun * I am to young to legally drive Initial Outbreak The first thing I will do is look around where I am. For example if I am in my house I will go down to my shed grab all the weapons I can find and barricade myself inside my house. Then I will prepare a bag full of survival equipment, weapons and anything else that will be useful. If I am in a public space I will look around, find the building of highest value (example: a camping store) and do the same thing I will do with my house. If I am in my school because it is surrounded by residential areas I will have to survive the first few days there. I will head to the gym go to the storage shed and grab any hockey sticks, baseball bats or any other sporting implement that can be used as a effective anti zombie weapon. Then I will head to the cafeteria barricade the three doors and stay there. The Escape Since I live in wellington which is the capital city and one of the largest in New Zealand I will need to get out soon. I will get all my friends and family that are with me and get ready to leave with them. The first thing I will do is make contact with one of my friends who lives right by the national police academy and museum (my chosen destination) and find out how bad the situation is up there. If it is Deserted and most of the police are away doing stuff like saving their families, setting up armed roadblocks in front of schools or important buildings or assaulting zombies in large city's like Auckland then I will head up to the police academy and museum. However if it actively guarded I will go to wellington airport and hold out there until the police academy is deserted then I will go to the police academy. Also if it is taken over by bandits, robbed, blown up, burnt down or similar things I will go to wellington airport. Looting If I have the option to go to the National Police Academy I will go there and loot it mainly looking for off road police cars (just because I'm to young to drive doesn't mean I don't know how to) and assault rifles. Also if I can train them I might pick up some police dogs. I will also stop by at the museum because you never know what you can find in those places. If I am at the airport I will loot there and use it as a base. After I have raided the police academy or if it is safe to leave the airport I will head to the army base and museum. I will raid the museum and use high range optics and possibly flares to find out if the army base is occupied and hostile. If it is empty I will raid it and swap out my police grade gear for military grade gear (also possibly look for some tanks for anti bandit defensive use). If it is occupied and not hostile I will stay there temporarily and possibly trade supplies. If it is hostile I will camp at the museum for a day or two. The beginning of the end By now if everything goes to plan I will be a formidable force and able to hold a base in a prime location on the mainland fighting against bandits and zombies. But that doesn't mean I want to. I will look at my supplies and my team. If for example we have lots of assault rifles, a tank, tons of bullets and not much food then I will get a boat and sail to the Chatham Islands once I am there I will destroy the entire undead population raid the stores and houses for survival equipment and set up a base. However if I wasn't very lucky in getting weapons or I lost lots of bullets in a large fight and I have lots of food and survival equipment I will head to Adams Island and Auckland Island kill what dead trampers I find and start building a base and setting up a farm. From one of these Islands I will continue to grow and eventually start to liberate New Zealand starting from the west side of the South Island. My team More coming soon. Category:User Plans Category:Survival Category:Tactics Category:Tactics and Strategies